The present invention relates to a hammock assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hammock assembly which has a foldable support frame.
A conventional hammock is often suspended on trees. However, the trees will be damaged after a long period of usage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hammock assembly which has a foldable support frame to support a bed net.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hammock assembly which is folded easily.
Accordingly, a hammock assembly comprises a bed net, and a foldable support frame to support the bed net. The bed net has two opposite hoop devices. The foldable support frame has a pair of base rods; a pair of left lifting rods, a pair of right lifting rods, two pairs of connectors, two pairs of connection rods, a pair of connection bars, and a pair of hook devices. One pair of connectors fasten the base rods and the right lifting rods together. The other pair of connectors fasten the base rods and the left lifting rods together. Each of the connection rods has a comb-shaped end. Each of the connection bars has an end comb. Each of the right lifting rods has a first protruded block, and a second protruded block. Each of the left lifting rods has a first protrusion and a second protrusion. One hook device is connected to the right lifting rods. The other hook device is connected to the left lifting rods. One connection bar is disposed on one right lifting rod and engaged with the second protruded block of the other right lifting rod. The other connection bar is disposed on one left lifting rod and engaged with the second protrusion of the other left lifting rod. One pair of connection rods are disposed on the corresponding base rods and connected to the corresponding right lifting rods. The other pair of connection rods are disposed on the corresponding base rods and connected to the corresponding left lifting rods. The hoop devices engage with the hook devices.